Bonita
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y él quería expresarle lo que realmente pensaba sobre ella. (—¿Porqué?) (—No te odio.)


" **Bonita"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Y él quería expresarle lo que realmente pensaba sobre ella. (—¿Porqué?) (—No te odio.)

 **Nota:** Gracias por la acogida y el amor que le han dado a mis escritos **InoSara** , son un amor, por eso hago este pequeño corto que me surgió por leer algo en **Tumblr** , so, **InoSara** , porque me place que sea así _(?)._

 **-/-/-**

Era demasiado tiempo compartiendo juntos, aula de clases, exámenes Chunnin, misiones en conjunto, las reuniones de sus familias. Eran años y años que se apilaban en sus espaldas de compartir juntos a pesar de no estar en el mismo equipo.

La cercanía que habían compartido desde pequeños no le habían convertido en su mejor amigo _(ese título solo lo ostentaba Akimichi ChouChou)_ más sí le habían hecho ser lo suficientemente cercanos para tener una relación de _"sana"_ amistad de odio-amor.

Una _"sana"_ amistad de cariño encubierto de insultos. Por eso cuando la escuchó _(sin querer)_ decirle a ChouChou que le habían dicho fea y que le había sentado muy mal, se empezó a replantear sus palabras para con ella. Sus encuentros estaban llenos de:

—" _Eres un idiota, Inojin"._

—" _Lo que digas"_ —eran sus nuevas respuestas, a lo que ella bufaba y resoplaba que estaba muy raro, por su parte, él optaba por seguir en silencio o marcharse.

¿Cómo decirle que él estaba preocupado por ella sin que ella lo tomará como una broma? Además, el saber que ella se había sentido mal por un comentario dicho por algún idiota le hacía enojar, ¿qué era tonta? Claro que ella no era fea, en lo absoluto, quería decírselo, pero las palabras sencillamente no le salían.

 **-/-/-**

—Creo que Inojin me odia en serio —musitó Sarada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su soda en una de las cafeterías que Konoha había puesto unos años atrás.

ChouChou detuvo el camino de la cuchara con helado de chocolate de camino hacia su ansiosa boca y enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

—¿De qué rayos estas hablando? —espetó, primero le decía que se sentía mal porque el idiota de Uzumaki Bolt la había llamado _"palillo"_ y _"fea"_ y de repente saltaba con eso de Inojin—. Sobre el estúpido comentario de Bolt, deberías ignorarlo, sabes que es un cabeza hueca y nunca quiere decir realmente lo que dice —la señaló con la cuchara —pero, ¿ _Inocchin_? —negó con su rubia cabeza.

Sarada frunció el ceño y resopló, su amiga tenía razón _(increíblemente)_ sobre el comentario del cabeza de chorlito de Bolt, pero sobre Inojin...

—En las últimas reuniones de nuestras familias ha estado un poco distante —expresó, evitando mirar a ChouChou, que enarcó una ceja en absoluto interés —ni siquiera llamarle con sus apodos/insultos hace que reaccioné, por momentos se siente como tratar con mi padre —finalizó, echando unos mechones de su negro cabello hacia atrás.

La Akimichi esbozó una sonrisa un tanto perversa, para tener diecisiete y ser una de las Kunoichi más inteligentes, a veces Sarada fallaba en lo que era demasiado obvio.

—¿Crees que eso es odio? —Inquirió, llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca, el tono sugerente con el cual lo dijo provocó que Sarada frunciera el ceño.

Iba a responder pero la _bocota_ del Uzumaki mayor la interrumpió.

—¡Le demostraré a mi padre que soy más fuerte que él! —exclamaba con energía pasando frente donde ellas estaban sentadas. Sarada entrecerró sus ojos y ChouChou siguió comiendo.

—Lo que digas —Mitsuki volvió ligeramente su rostro hacía ella y abrió sus ojos con ligera sorpresa—. Oh, Akimichi, Uchiha —saludó, ellas dieron una cabezadita en respuesta.

—¡Hooo! —Uzumaki Bolt, con sus disparados cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules demasiado claros se detuvo y miró hacia donde ellas—. Pero miren nada más, doña glotona y la fea cuatro ojos.

Una vena se marco en la frente de ChouChou y Sarada se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer por ahí, como cazar ratones, _gatito_? —respondió la Uchiha con frialdad. El gesto de Bolt cambio a uno de completo desagrado.

—¿Quién te estás creyendo, _cegata_? —Mitsuki le puso una mano en el hombro, a veces se preguntaba si él rubio no pensaba madurar.

ChouChou se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano, ya harta del bocazas Uzumaki, estaba bien que no supiera controlar lo que salía de su bocota pero debía saber cuándo parar; Sarada miró a su amiga y negó con su cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya —los cuatro volvieron su cabeza hacia la misma dirección y encontraron al alto y sonriente Yamanaka Inojin caminar hacia ellos —tu pequeña hermana esta histérica porque no apareces y aquí estás, perdiendo el tiempo como un chiquillo de parvulario.

—I... ¡Inojin! —exclamó Bolt, pasando saliva, ¿cuánto habría escuchado el engañoso Yamanaka?

—Ya decía yo —Mitsuki negó con su cabeza y observó la expresión de Inojin, sonreía, aunque sus ojos eran dos pozos helados—. _"Bolt, en el entrenamiento en conjunto por equipos, eres hombre muerto"_ —pensó.

—No te metas, Inojin —gruñó ChouChou —déjame darle un merecido escarmiento y acomodarle el cerebro... —y tronó sus dedos.

—Como si pudieras hacerme algo, Akimichi —se burló el Uzumaki, con tono prepotente. ChouChou gruñó y Sarada puso los ojos en blanco.

—Déjalo —Sarada se puso de pie con su vaso de soda en mano —vámonos —su tono fue frío, pero algo desganado, ChouChou miró a su amiga y luego a los otros tres y bajo la guardia.

Mitsuki miró a las dos perderse calle abajo y luego a Inojin y Bolt, el aire estaba electrificado de tensión.

—Deberías dejar de decirle esas cosas a Sarada-chan —Inojin se colocó en un parpadeó a un palmo del rostro de Bolt —además, el mote _"cuatro ojos"_ es algo que solo ChouChou y yo le podemos llamar, no lo digas tan a la ligera —espetó.

Bolt se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, soltando una ligera carcajada.

—¿O sino qué? ¿Me acusarás con mis padres? —se burló.

Inojin esbozó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

—Bueno, lo haré luego de ponerte en tu sitio —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia —y decirle a la tía Sakura que sigues comportándote como el niño de 12 años que es mal ejemplo para su tierna hermana menor, ah, y Hinata-sama estará definitivamente decepcionada —Bolt se puso pálido como papel —así que ve considerando tus palabras con ella —y pasó de largo para seguir en sus mandados.

Bolt soltó un chasquido con la lengua y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, Mitsuki suspiró, vivía rodeado de gente inmadura.

 **-/-/-**

Sarada había tratado en lo posible de no encontrarse con los otros dos miembros de su equipo y con Inojin, los chicos eran unos idiotas. A los dos primeros podía evitarlos con facilidad, pero a Inojin...

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —bufó la pelinegra viendo llegar al rubio que iba vestido con un pantalón largo y una camiseta sin mangas estilo chino, ambos en color negro.

—¿Ayudar? —Echó hacia atrás algunos mechones de su rubio cabello y sonrió dulcemente —no te pongas así, sabes que te gusta mi compañía —Sarada respiró profundamente.

—Bueno, últimamente a ti parece no gustarte la mía —y antes de darse la vuelta para irse, pudo ver la confusión en el pálido rostro de él.

 **-/-/-**

Habían estado casi toda la tarde ayudando a completar las clases del profesor Rock Lee, que tenía que enseñarle a su clase la base del Taijutsu pero había tenido una reunión de último minuto con el Hokage y les había llamado para saber si podían echarle una mano.

Inojin tomó asiento en el banquillo debajo de un frondoso árbol mientras veía a los niños lanzar kunais por órdenes de Sarada, que estaba guiandolos y dándoles instrucciones, se echó hacia atrás, descansando su espalda y sonrió al ver la energía que ponía ella en su instrucción.

Sarada siempre había sido dedicada y metódica, seria pero con su toque de sentido de humor muy irónico, siempre en una actitud de _"soy genial y lo sé todo"_ pero no presumía de ello, al contrario.

Suspiró, la pequeña hija de Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke tenía mucho de ellos, la piel de porcelana de su madre, la mirada intensa de su padre y una mezcla de habilidades excepcionales; la vio quitarse los lentes y darle un descanso a los niños mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

—Te toca la última parte —ella se acercó hasta donde se encontraba con su actitud _"cool"_ mientras acomodaba sus lentes en su sitio.

—Vale —asintió el rubio, sus verdes ojos parecieron sonreír al mirarla sentarse a su lado—. ¿Estás cansada?

Sarada se cruzó de brazos y negó con su cabeza.

—No es nada con lo que no hayamos lidiado antes —murmuró, observando el perfil de Inojin, que miraba al frente. Se sentía tranquila, hacia tiempo que no se sentía así cerca de él, especialmente desde que el Yamanaka había empezado a distanciarse _(sin motivo alguno)_ de sí—. ¿Por qué...?

Inojin volvió su rostro de delicadas expresiones hacia ella.

—¿Porque qué? —Sarada abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se había percatado de que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero negó con su cabeza y volvió la vista en otra dirección—. Aunque creo saber a lo que te refieres —esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, pero melancólica.

—¿Cómo? —volvió su cabeza hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahm... —Inojin acarició su fina barbilla, pensativo—. No te odio —Sarada apretó sus finos labios, la bocona de ChouChou debió de comentarle algo.

—" _¡Traidora!"_ —pensó, alarmada. ¿Qué le habría dicho la espontánea Akimichi?

—Deje de llamarte apodos porque escuché que le dijiste a alguien te habían llamado fea y que te sentiste mal —Inojin se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos en sus muslos—. Pensé que si yo seguía diciéndote todo eso, a pesar de todo el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, solo empeoraría las cosas.

Muy bien, ¿dónde estaba el Inojin irónico y sarcástico? ¿Aquél que podía burlarse de ella con una sonrisa fría y una mirada burlona? ¿El que desde pequeños se había metido con ella, jalándole las mejillas y pintándole el rostro con pintura de agua cuando dormía?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me derrumbaría por eso? —le espetó—. No somos niños de la kindergarten, ¿sabes? —y acomodó sus lentes sobre su respingona nariz que provocaba a Inojin el querer pellizcarla.

Apretó la mandíbula. Él quería más que pellizcar su nariz, la escuchaba hablar de que era un idiota afeminado y que debió hablar con ella antes de decidir cualquier tontería, porque su actitud había apestado en las últimas ocasiones que se habían visto y, entre líneas, podía entender que eso la había herido.

Sus ojos se desviaron de los negros e hipnotizantes ojos de ella hasta los labios que movía a gran velocidad mientras hablaba, lo estaba volviendo un _poco_ loco.

—Ya, Sarada, comprendo —alzó una de sus manos en señal de alto, pero Sarada solo la apartó y le miró con confusión y algo de enojo, odiaba ser interrumpida; fue a seguir con su perorata pero Inojin deshizo su mano del agarre que ella le tenía y le cubrió los labios—. Hombre, sí que te inspiras, ¿eh? —rió.

Sarada frunció el ceño y habló contra la mano del rubio.

—Escúchame ahora tú a mí —Sarada se calmó y se encogió de hombros con actitud derrotada—. Lamento haberte lastimado —ella fue a tratar de quitar la mano y él negó con su cabeza —escúchame, que cubro tu boca, no tus oídos —ella hizo un gesto con su rostro al descubierto al estilo _"ah, si, ¿no me digas?"_ —. No quería que creyeras que realmente pienso que eres fea, plana, cuatro ojos, sabelotodo y _etcétera, etcétera,_ por eso preferí mantenerme un poco al margen...

La mirada de Sarada fue bastante clara: _**no debiste hacerlo sin hablarlo conmigo.**_

—Lo sé, lo sé —rió él —quiero que quede claro, Sarada-chan, de que lo hice pensando en ti, además, no puedes decirme que no te afecta, porque vi tu cara cuando Bolt te llamo esas cosas el otro día —Sarada abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y luego trato de desviar su mirada pero Inojin no lo permitió —y me llene de coraje, digo, ya no somos niños, deberíamos saber cuando parar.

Con lentitud apartó su mano de los labios de Sarada, que tenía los mismos apretados y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—Eres un idiota... —Inojin acarició la mejilla de ella con suavidad.

—En realidad, lo amenace de que tenía que dejar de llamarte nombres —soltó una carcajada nerviosa y la mano que tenía en la mejilla de ella se movió hasta su rubia nuca —no sé qué fue más infantil —admitió.

—Las idioteces de Uzumaki no me molestan, más fácilmente me irrita porque aún sigue siendo tan infantil —le jaló una mejilla a Inojin.

—Bueno, ¿las paces? —e hizo lo propio con ella, se estiraron las mejillas de forma dolorosa.

—Las paces —Inojin sonrió y se puso de pie luego de que ambos dejarán sus respectivas mejillas en paz—. Ah, algo más, Sarada-chan —se inclinó sobre ella dejando muy poca distancia entre sus rostros —la verdad es que creo que eres muy bonita —la pelinegra se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear cosas mientras él solo reía y depositaba un suave beso en la frente de ella, antes de irse a terminar la clase de ese día.

Lo vio llamar a los niños y organizarlos mientras sentía su corazón latir desaforado y su rostro caliente por la pena. Acarició vagamente su frente, justo donde los cálidos labios de Inojin habían hecho contacto.

—Eres un idiota, Inojin.

— **Fin—**

 _*Se inclina en una reverencia profunda*_

Gracias por el amor brindado a mi trabajo con estos preciosos, realmente, muchas gracias _(se da cuenta que tiene futuro en otro pairing xD)._

Fue algo que surgió de la nada, súper breve en cabeza y demasiado largo _(ahm...)_ en Word, realmente creo que en algún momento **Sarada** , como toda chica, se habrá sentido en algún punto un poco insegura por su aspecto, ¿qué mejor que unas palabras sinceras de siempre burlón y relajado a su modo, **Inojin**? Ay, es que muero con esos dos. Ahm, no fue mi intención hacer a **Bolt** tan pedante, pero sencillamente salió _(?)._ **Inojin** es demasiado lindo y **Mitsuki** , el pobre, anda como **Shikadai** , preguntándose si sus compañeros dejarán algún día de ser _"problemáticos"_ _(personalmente, lo dudo xD)._

Y nada, un poco random, espero que les guste y lo disfruten e igualmente me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, ¡un abrazo!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
